


The Honeymoon Replacement

by lesbians4souda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, but akane does hehe, kaz never had a crush on Sonia in this universe, this is basically a romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians4souda/pseuds/lesbians4souda
Summary: After Sonia gets left at the altar, she has a left over honeymoon she doesn't want to go on. Who better to gift her honeymoon to than her best friend? The honeymoon was booked for two though..Updates on this probably won't be very fast but I'm trying!!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on twitter @lesbians4souda aka the same as here. I just talk about my fanfic writings on there mainly, and I'm super cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham's best friend gets (un)expectedly left at the altar.

Gundham had never been the best at dealing with other people's feelings, so seeing his best friend sob on her knees left him quite distressed. Sonia's white dress had started wrinkling and the area around her eyes was black from smudged eyeliner and mascara, Gundham doubted she cared though, it wasn't like she was getting married anymore anyway. Akane, her maid of honour, was already kneeled besides her, wrapping her in a tight embrace before he could rush to her side. When beside Sonia he took a quick glance around the room. The groom's side consisted of a bunch of angry phone calls to presumably the man himself and his friends who'd left with him earlier. On the other hand the bride's side, she'd invited less than half the amount of people her fiancé had, was made up entirely of worried whispers and glances. 

"I s-should have trusted you guys when you said he was a fucking son of a bitch," Sonia said through her sobbing. Akane shook her head but before she could say anything Gundham finally spoke up. "That demon seduced you and kept you in his hellish grasp for three years, do not blame yourself." The woman didn't look up from her own hands which she had burried her face in, but her sobbing calmed down slightly. 

Akane stood up to inform the guests and Gundham took that opportunity to wrap an arm around Sonia's shoulder who in return leaned on his shoulder, still sobbing. "I really thought I found the love of my life.. maybe I'm just not meant to be loved like that." Gundham wished to say something to her, to disagree but he felt like it might be better to just let the blonde be sad, to let her cry. He glanced at Akane, who had now started an argument with the groom's sister. From what he could hear Sonia's almost sister-in-law had made a nasty comment about Sonia. Akane wasn't too happy.

"Yer asshole brother is the one who ran of with the fucking bartender!" He heard her yell, a large part of the grooms family had already left and the ones that hadn't didn't do much to stop the fight that was about to break out. 

Almost everyone of their friend group had absolutely hated Sonia's boyfriend, he was an absolute asshole but love makes one blind. Everyone was heartbroken when they heard she was getting married to him, but the one most devastated had been Akane. The only person that wasn't aware of the feelings she had for her friend was Sonia herself. Akane, no, everyone just wanted for Sonia to be happy but she had ended crying in the arms of one of her friends way too many times. Many times when her boyfriend was being a dick, Akane had come close to starting a fight with him. Though everytime Nekomaru, the only person who was able to get Akane out of a fight without earning himself a black eye, was always there to keep it from escalating.

Speaking of Nekomaru, there he was, trying to calm Akane down. Soon enough the brunette turned from angry yelling to an irritated sigh to turning back to Sonia. A smile crept back on her face too, like nothing had happened but Gundham was quite sure she did it in the hope of lightening up Sonia's mood. "D'ya wanna go back to the dressing room?" she asked the blonde, who was still a red eyed, sad pile of satin on the floor, however she had stopped crying by now. "We can snatch some of the wedding cake, would be a shame if no one ate it," Sonia smiled, "I think I'd like that," she mumbled and a few seconds later Gundham watched them disappear into the hallway

He decided to go back to his seat, leaving the place right now felt wrong but he also felt like Akane was the best company Sonia could have right now. Soon after he sat down he felt someone from behind him lightly put their hand on his shoulder. "Do you think she'll be okay?" the familiar voice whispered in his ear, he sounded worried but all Gundham could notice was the warm breath on his neck that gave him goosebumps. "Y-yeah Sonia is powerul, she shall definitely get through it," he managed to bring out. 

Kazuichi hummed in reply, still he didn't seem to distance himself from the other. "Ah shit, your suits a mess though." He tried to rub some of the make-up Sonia had left on Gundham's suit but it didn't seem to help. The breeder turned his head so he was finally looking at him, "it should be fine," he replied, "I quite detest wearing these devilish garments." The pink haired man shrugged and leaned back into his seat, Gundham felt like he could finally breathe normally again, "yeah I guess it doesn't look like something you'd normally wear.. you look good though." He added that last part a few seconds later, as if he had to look the other over once more before deciding to admit it. 

At those words, Gundham fully turned around. He cursed himself for deciding that his scarf didn't go well with his suit this morning, it was quite unlikely that the other hadn't noticed that his cheeks had turned pink. "You look quite well yourself, Kazuichi," he mumbled, half hoping the other wouldn't fully hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the middle of writing another fic for this ship but I just got this idea today and it seemed quite fun to write so here we go.  
> This won't be too long, most probably 7 chapters but I might write an epilogue if people are interested in that by the end.


	2. No Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham has just a tiny bit of trouble finding someone for Sonia's honeymoon replacement.

Kazuichi loosened his tie the second he closed the door of his apartment behind him. "I swear I'm never wearing a freaking suit again," he took off the suit jacket and mindlessly tossed it onto a side table. It earned him an odd look from his roommate, "wasn't your fucking ass not supposed to be home until midnight." Miu nodded her head to the window, where it was still light outside. "Wedding got cancelled," he mumbled and dropped on the couch next to her. 

"Good for her that guy was like a saggy ballsack," then she focused back on her phone. "Right," Kazuichi mumbled, "I don't think Sonia's too happy though." Miu turned her head, "so that bitch didn't leave him herself?" she huffed, "pussy." Kazuichi ignored the insults his friend threw at anyone she could and attempted to explain the situation to her, "uh well, she got left at the altar." Miu's eyes widened and that, "holy shit, what a dickhead! Wish I'd been there to see it though."

Gundham was the last to leave the venue, even though that was still way earlier than he expected that morning. He closed the door of the venue behind him, breathing in the cold December air. Sonia was going to stay at Akane's apartment for a few weeks, until she found a new place. She had made it very clear she didn't want to stay a second longer in the same house as her freshly turned ex. Everyone else had left hours ago. He couldn't say he necessarily minded the cancellation of the wedding, though he really would have preferred it if Sonia hadn't been the one being left at the altar.

He was always an early riser but the next morning Gundham got woken up by the ringing of his phone instead of his natural cycle. Groggily he picked up the device, to his surprise it was Sonia who sounded much less dejected than the last time he saw her. However she did sound panicked. "Ah! Gundham, just now I was trying to cancel the honeymoon to Jabberwock," Sonia normally wasn't one to get 'straight to the point', so her calling without even saying high must have meant something important. "Turns out we can't."

He wasn't sure what that had to do with him, though that could have been a side effect of being so abruptly awoken. "Huh?" Was all he could bring out. A small sigh came from out of the phone, "if next Friday, no one steps in that plane and goes on some stupid holiday to Jabberwock, I'll be charged extra because I know that ass-" she stopped herself and Gundham could hear her clear her throat as she composed herself. "Ah, my apologies for that.. anyhow, I do not wish to go on that honeymoon myself for obvious reasons. I admit I was quite stressed about it the whole night, then Akane came with the idea to ask if you wanted to go instead!" Even though he couldn't see her, he was quite sure Sonia was currently smiling.

"Ah but the dark devas-" he started to protest, but it seemed like Sonia already had an argument ready. "I can take care of them! The rest of the animals too, we are both aware that I am knowledgeable enough to take care of them and it shall give me something to keep my mind of.. things." Gundham couldn't disagree with that, perhaps it would be a good idea to entrust his companions to his blonde friend, it always seemed to better her mood. "It's all expenses paid!" He heard Akane yell from the background and that did seem appealing, there really was no reason to not go.

Then he remembered something, "the trip is designed for two beings, is it not?" Gundham wasn't talking to anyone romantically, hadn't been in a long while. "Mhm yes," Sonia hummed in reply, "but I know there must be someone you could ask like-" it seemed that before she could give him a name, she got cut off by something else, it only look a second for her to turn back to the phone. "Well I just know you'll be able to find someone to go with," she sounded a bit strange there but Gundham was just happy that his friend already seemed much less depressed than she had the day before. Time with Akane must already be doing her good.

After a quick goodbye, Sonia hung up and Gundham turned his attention to finding someone for the trip. He still had sometime before he was scheduled to feed his animal companions and he wanted to find whoever his new travel companion might be as soon as possible. He sighed, Friday was in two days, how was he ever going to find someone willing to go with him in such a short amount of time?

He started scrolling through his contacts, stopping to think when any of his friends came by.

Nekomaru? The daily massages seemed appealing, however he spoke way too loud. Fuyuhiko was to angry for his liking. Peko didn't seem a terrible options, but he didn't see it fit to ask someone in a relationship to go on a holiday that was originally supposed to be a honeymoon, with him, he scrolled past Ibuki for the same reason. Mikan or Hiyoko would probably be more stressful that I'd be destressful and-

Oh. 

That might be a possible option. He was quite loud, annoying and most probably stressful to be around but Gundham had to admit he quite enjoyed the others company. His thumb hovered above the call button for a few seconds. Was it too early to call him right now? What if he said no? Gundham normally had absolutely no fear of rejection but suddenly a strange anxious fear of rejection bubbled up in his stomach. He pressed the little phone icon and it rang.

"I'm going to fucking murder that asshole.." Kazuichi grumbled an empty threat towards his mysterious 6:30 am caller. A name on his phone screen lighted up as 'Gundham Tanaka', huh. That wasn't really the person he ever expected a call from, however that breeder did seem like the type of person to be awake at such an ungodly hour. "You know it's not really normal to call people this early in the morning right?" He didn't care to wish the other good morning, he didn't really feel like Gundham deserved it after ruining all his chances of having a good morning. "I expected that may be the instance with mortals such as yourself."

He sighed, "what d'ya want?" He didn't meant to sound rude, but Kazuichi couldn't help not being a morning person. "Ah, well, you see.." he frowned, weird, he'd never heard Gundham nervous before, if that was even what it was. 

It took Gundham a bit longer than he wished to explain the situation, but eventually he got it through. "So ya want me to go to some tropical island with you.. and it's free?" Kazuichi didn't sound disagreeable in his response and Gundham felt himself getting hopefully. "Yes, indeed."

Kazuichi stayed quiet for a few seconds, "okay fine.. how long did ya say the trip was again?" "One week." "Oh.." Gundham could hear him mumbling something about having to ask Miu to take over some of his repairings for him before he gave his final answer. "That's doable I think, when's the trip?" Gundham was dreading this question, "the aeroplane leaves in two days."

"Wait, what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm maybe it wasn't smart trying to finish this chapter in one sitting. I think it turned out alright though.
> 
> On another note, I may or may not have made a twitter account. I really just made it solely so I can comfortably talk about fanfiction stuff without feeling perhaps a little embarassed. I'm not saying you should follow me, but I'm pretty cool if I say so myself. My twitter @ is @/lesbians4souda aka the same as on ao3. That's all!


	3. Honeymoon Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unmarried, not couple gets to their honeymoon destination.

"Did ya get everything?" Miu slipped in Kazuichi's room, her eye immediately falling on a rather empty suitcase, "I know you and your shit brain always forget crap." She quickly rummaged through it, ignoring Kazuichi's protests. "No way in hell are you bringing this," from her thumb and index finger dangled a huge pink and white plush rabbit.

"No! You know I can't sleep without holding onto something," her friend whined, but Miu tossed the rabbit back on his bed. "You can't take that fuckin' thing to a week-long date to some fancy as shit place!" She quickly threw in some extra pairs of clothes, not even bothering to yell at him for only packing one spare change of clothes. "What would you do without me," she mumbled but Kazuichi didn't hear it.

"It's not a date, me and Gundham are just friends," Kazuichi wasn't sure where the doubt in his voice had come from. Miu raised an eyebrow, "yeah sure, that's why he invited you of all people to go on a romantic get together."

He cleared his throat, hoping it would stop the blush creeping on his face, "I doubt he meant anything by that." He zipped the suitcase close, "we should probably leave for the airport now though." Miu shrugged at that, "sure, whatever you say dickhead."

Sonia had insisted on driving Gundham to the airport, though without a drivers license, she dragged Akane into it too. "Stop fidgeting around!" the woman at the steering wheel grumbled, eyeing at Gundham through the rearview mirror. "Are ya scared of flying or somethin"

"I have never been frightened by any sort of flying vehicle, I suppose I'm concerned that he will not appear," he mumbled in one breath. Akane huffed, "oh come on your loverboy isn't that much of an asshole." Before Gundham could rebuttal her outrageous claim, Sonia spoke up.

"Why, you aren't talking about Kazuichi are you?" Her eyes had widened slightly in shock, not sure if her friend was joking or not. Akane nodded, "yeah everyone knows he's been mad about him for months. Well besides you and the man himself I suppose," she added a few seconds later.

Everyone? Gundham wasn't aware of that, perhaps he was not as good at hiding things from people as he thought.

"Out of all things, I did not expect your type to be pink hair with bad hygiene," Sonia teased. "I think it's the teeth, maybe he's into that stuff," Akane added with a chuckle. Gundham's face grew red from embarassment, "i-it's not the teeth, and I promise you he does not smell unpleasant when we socialise."

Sonia raised an eyebrow, "oh really? Perhaps he purposefully showers before meeting with you." Akane wasn't putting an end to the teasing either, she only added to it, "oh please just date him so he takes better care of his hygiene, we'd all appreciate that." Gundham wished he could sink through the car seat, through the metal of the car, through the asphalt, all the way to the depts of hell.

Kazuichi seemed fidgety and restless next to him, the plane hadn't even started taking off yet but his flight companion looked like he was going to throw up. "Are you quite alright, Souda?" Gundham asked with a worried undertone. The other nodded, "yeah uh, just a little motion sick that's all.. worried I might puke all over the place." He let out a laugh, although it wasn't a joyful one.

After a flight of several hours, Kazuichi had not thrown up, not even once, though he'd come uncomfortably close. "Jesus Christ it's hot here," he mumbled regretting his choice of sweatpants this morning. "I had assumed you knew we were going to a tropical island," Gundham had one shaved eyebrow raised. Kazuichi took one look at the man next to him, fully covered in thick black clothes, and shook his head, he didn't dare to comment on his friends choice of clothes. "You never actually told me where we were going, and it was kinda too late to change clothes at the airport."

Gundham frowned, thinking to himself, had he really forgotten to tell Kazuichi the destination.. he hoped that had been the only thing he'd forgotten to mention. "Ah my apologies," he said a few minutes later, "it seems that in the haste I'd forgotten to tell you.." Kazuichi smiled, "don't worry dude, it's fine let's just get to the hotel so I can change." Before Gundham could say anything in reply, he got dragged away. He tried to avoid noticing the slim hand gripping his wrist.

After waiting for what seemed like hours to pick up their luggage and a quiet taxi ride, they arrived at the hotel. "Gundham Tanaka," he said to the tan brunette sitting at the front desk, "the honeymoon suite," he added in a whisper, hoping to stay out of earshot from Kazuichi. The woman started ticking something in on a computer, he hoped Sonia had managed to put the room on his name, else he'd be screwed. "Yup," she nodded, "may I see your ID please?" Gundham started digging through his pockets. By the time he'd fished out his wallet the receptionists smile had turned from professionally friendly to awkward and slightly impatient. Maybe getting extra deep pockets wasn't always as convenient as he thought. "My apologies," he mumbled when he handed it to her.

"Well it all seems alright," she handed him back the ID and started her usual introduction that she gave to every incoming guest. ".. Then for your cabin, just go out through the door you entered, turn left and walk until you find number 017, impossible to miss," she ended with a smile. Kazuichi nodded, "alright, Gundham let's go." Gundham noticed he had started to look quite sweaty, his pink hair sticking to his forehead, personally he didn't really understand the concept of not being able to handle heat.

He didn't have much trouble keeping up with Kazuichi, who'd taken the key card. "I think it's this one," he mumbled after a thankfully short walk. He swiped the card and the door unlocked. Then he just stood there, in front of the opened door, staring. Gundham glanced over the others shoulder, something that wasn't in any way difficult.

Oh.

Kazuichi turned his head to look at him, "yeah I don't think you told me about this either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a little bit, didn't mean for there to be two months between me updating but here we are.
> 
> I'm also uping the chapter count from 7 to 8, this chapter and the next were originally supposed to be one chapter, but then I noticed it would be way too long like that, so I'm dividing it in two.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story so far!


End file.
